Dizzy Devil
Dizzy Devil is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters on the show. Dizzy is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. |} Biography Dizzy is a young, purple male Tasmanian devil, who wears a yellow beanie with a propeller on top of it. Dizzy seems to have heterochromia, as his right eye is pink and his left eye is green. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Dizzy's favorite teacher and mentor is Looney Tunes character, Taz. Though, unlike his Looney Tunes counterpart, Dizzy does not appear to have visible ears or a visible tail. Dizzy lives alone in a cave on Mt. Acme. His parents (and any other possible relatives that he might have) are never seen or mentioned on the show. Dizzy will eat anything and speaks in slobbering, monosyllabic outbursts. Dizzy often moves by spinning like a miniature tornado, usually demolishing anything in his path. Personality Dizzy is a rowdy, hyperactive ball of fur and teeth. Born permanently hungry, Dizzy is always on the lookout for something to eat, be it a box of pizza rolls (his favorite food) or one of his classmates from Acme Loo. To Dizzy, most of the other animals are potential food sources. Dizzy also enjoys listening to rock music and watching television. Dizzy Devil is Acme Acres' resident party animal, always on the lookout for a happening gig to crash. The other toons know this and try to keep their parties a secret, but somehow Dizzy always finds out. Once there, he's the beast that won't leave, that one last annoying guest who's still blaring the stereo and dancing on the furniture long after the hosts have gone to bed. Dizzy loves having a good time, raising a racket and eating to excess. Turn-offs include Quiet Zones, watching calories, easy listening stations and wise-cracking rabbits who won't let Dizzy catch them. According to the Ask Mr. Popular episode segment, Dapper Diz, Dizzy has three human girlfriends, who like him because of his wild personality. One of them; Mitzi, makes an appearance in ''Prom-ise Her Anything'' as Dizzy's date. Dizzy tries to eat his way through anything, trees, buildings, mountains...you name it. He's a junk food junkie. Dizzy's long wet tongue is forever hanging out of his mouth. It's so long that it sometimes scrapes against the ground. When spinning, Dizzy sometimes gets tangled up in it. A junior version of the Tasmanian Devil, Dizzy is the ID of a kid. He does everything bad that has ever crossed a kid's mind. But, while most kids have brakes, this guy does not. The Tasmanian Devil often offers Dizzy moronic and indecipherable tutorials at Acme Loo. In the Ask Mr. Popular episode segment, Dapper Diz, Dizzy's classmates (Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig) attempt to civilize Dizzy in order to improve his existence and interests. It works, but Dizzy is unhappy (partially due to his girlfriends not recognizing him) and begs to become his old self again (a task Buster, Plucky and Hamton accomplish). In the direct-to-video movie'', How I Spent My Vacation, it is shown that Dizzy sheds all of his fur in the summer if he spins. He does so anyways due to Shirley's advice of "spin for the sheer joy of spinning," which causes him to go completely bald. Embarrassed at being "naked," Dizzy put a cardboard box over his body and unintentionally causes a new trend, which Mary Melody declares, "The box look is in." Dizzy seems to be obsessed with food and eats many things (including things that are inedible like newspapers). In the [[Love Disconnection|''Love Disconnection]] episode segment, The Amazing Three, Dizzy is the main attraction of a lunch-time game called "Will Dizzy Eat It?," which Buster states is "filled with fun, prizes and indigestion." In this game, Buster, Plucky and Hamton feed Dizzy the most unthinkable "foods" such as a land mine covered in guacamole, a stealth bomber, a jet-powered skateboard and an Acme Little Wonder Make-Up Kit (which Babs feeds to Dizzy by tossing it to him at Weenie Burger). When Dizzy spins through the kit, it dresses him up like a female and attracts a swarm of guys that dart towards him. This is ironic since Babs, Fifi and Shirley (who are actual females) failed to attract any guys when they used it before a Perfecto Prep senior dance (although Fifi does get chased around a table by an older male skunk). In other episodes, Dizzy learns it isn't nice to step on insects, becomes Elmyra Duff's pet for an unfortunate period (she thought he was a dog), has a brief fling with a small tornado and is discovered by Buster and Babs Bunny to be illiterate (though most younger fans of the show would not know this, since the episode it is in was banned at the time). Although Dizzy is sometimes viewed as an annoyance or just a classmate to the other characters, there are times that he is the antagonist, whether by influence from Taz or just being in a mean-spirited mood. There are other instances, though, where he gets along with the other Tiny Toons, even shown as being friends with them. Quotes *"Bunny yummy!" End Tag *Dizzy's end tag credit is "Show over!" followed by Dizzy devouring the entire image on the screen. Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Cameo) *Episode 2: A Quack in the Quarks -- (Cameo) *Episode 3: The Wheel O' Comedy -- Prologue before the episode segment: Devil Doggie (Cameo: Still image of head and face shown), Episode segment: Devil Doggie (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Win, Lose, or Kerblowie (Cameo: Still image of head and face shown) *Episode 4: Test Stress -- Episode segment: To Bleep or Not to Bleep (Cameo) *Episode 5: The Buster Bunny Bunch -- Prologue before the episode segment: Buffed Bunny (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Squish (Cameo), Episode segment: Squish (Main protagonist), Prologue before the episode segment: Born to be Riled (Cameo: Still image of head and face shown), Episode segment: Born to be Riled (Main role), Epilogue after the episode segment: Born to be Riled (Cameo) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness (Cameo) *Episode 9: It's Buster Bunny Time -- Episode segment: The Anvil Chorus (Cameo) *Episode 15: Life in the 90's -- Episode segment: Paper Trained (Minor role) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything -- (Minor role) *Episode 20: You Asked for It -- Prologue before the episode segment: Debutante Devil (Cameo: A still image is shown), Episode segment: Debutante Devil (Main role) *Episode 22: Citizen Max (Minor role) *Episode 25: You Asked for It, Part II -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Weird Couple (Main), Episode segment: The Weird Couple (Main role), Episode segment: Little Cake of Horrors (Minor role) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Tennis the Menace (Cameo), Episode segment: Bleacher Bummer (Main role) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Prologue before the episode segment: Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Cameo), Episode segment: Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Minor role), Episode segment: That's Incredibly Stupid (Main role) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Piece of Mind (Cameo) *Episode 35: A Ditch in Time -- (Minor role: A prehistoric version is shown) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Minor role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Prologue before the episode segment: Buster's Guide to Part Time Jobs (Cameo: A remote-controlled version is shown), Prologue before the episode segment: Working Pig (Cameo), Episode segment: Working Pig (Cameo: A stuffed toy version is shown), Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Cameo) *Episode 39: Inside Plucky Duck -- Episode segment: Wild Takes Class (Minor role) *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Minor role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Learning Principal (Cameo), Episode segment: Whats Up Nurse? (Cameo) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Episode segment: One Minute Til' Three (Cameo: Face not shown) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Minor role) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment: Dapper Diz (Main protagonist), Prologue before the episode segment: A Pigment of his Imagination (Cameo), Episode segment: A Pigment of his Imagination (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo), Episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Minor role), Episode segment: Open and Shut Case (Cameo), Episode segment: C Flat or B Sharp (Cameo) *Episode 48: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool -- Episode segment: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Venison Anyone? (Cameo) *Episode 51: Tiny Toon Music Television -- Music video segment: Particle Man (Supporting role) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Like Broccoli (Cameo: A droid version is shown), Episode segment: Duck Doders Jr. (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Episode segment: Robin Hare (Minor role) *Episode 55: Viewer Mail Day -- Episode segment: Out of Odor (Cameo) *Episode 56: Son of the Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Buster at the Bat (Minor role) *Episode 57: Pollution Solution -- Episode segment: No Deposit, No Return of the Trash Bag Dispenser (Minor role) *Episode 60: How Sweetie It Is -- Epilogue after the episode segment: The Raven (Cameo: Face not shown) *Episode 61: New Character Day -- Episode segment: The Return of Pluck Twacy (Minor role) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Minor role) Season 2 *Episode 66: Pledge Week -- Prologue before the episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Cameo) *Episode 68: Elephant Issues -- Episode segment: Why Dizzy Can't Read (Main protagonist), Episode segment: C.L.ID.E. and Prejudice (Minor role: Face not shown) *Episode 69: Hog Wild Hamton -- Epilogue: (Cameo), Episode: (Minor role) *Episode 70: Playtime Toons -- Episode segment: Fit to be Toyed" (Cameo: Shown in Montana Max's imagination) *Episode 71: Toon Physics -- Prologue before the episode segment: A Cub for Grub (Cameo), Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Minor role) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Minor role) *Episode 73: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian -- (Cameo) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection -- Episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Minor role), Episode segment: The Amazing Three (Minor role) Season 3 *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Episode segment: Sound Off (Supporting role) *Episode 82: What Makes Toons Tick -- Prologue before the episode segment: Whirlwind Romance (Minor), Episode segment: Whirlwind Romance (Main protagonist) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Cameo: Shown on drawing paper) *Episode 89: Washingtoon -- (Minor role) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video segment: Video Game Blues (Cameo: Top of head shown), Music video segment: The Name Game (Supporting role), Music video segment: Toon Out, Toon In (Cameo) *Episode 92: Music Day -- Episode segment: The Horn Blows at Lunchtime (Minor role) *Episode 93: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain -- (Cameo: Still image of face and head shown) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Minor role) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Cameo), Episode segment: Class Without Class (Main role) *Episode 98: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special -- (Cameo) Film *''How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Minor role) Specials *''Spring Break Special'' -- (Minor role) *''Night Ghoulery'' -- (Minor role) Music *1992 Japanese import audio CD of Tiny Toons Sing! -- Song: Tiny Toons Rap (Vocals only), Song: Dizzy (Vocals only) Video Games *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' for NES: Dizzy is one of Buster's three sidekicks. His special ability is his tornado spin, which can break through walls as well as make him invincible. *''Dizzy's Candy Quest'' for Game Boy Color: He is the main protagonist of this game. *''Scary Dreams/Buster's Bad Dream'' for Game Boy Advance: He is one of Buster's seven sidekicks. He can spin and knock away any enemies near him. *Other Tiny Toon Adventures video games usually depict him as a boss or cameo character. Appearances outside of Tiny Toon Adventures *''Animaniacs'' -- Episode 12: Garage Sale of the Century (Cameo), Episode 73: Please Please Please Get A Life Foundation (Cameo: A doll version is shown), Episode 82: The Big Wrap Party Tonight (Cameo) Merchandise *McDonald's Happy Meal toys *Playskool plush *Hallmark Keepsake ornament *Just Toys 4.75 inch bendy figure *More coming soon Gallery Tinytoons3.jpg See Also *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Furrball *Taz Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tasmanian Devils Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Males Category:Idiots Category:Manuelvil1132